reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Corrupt Regulators
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse One of the good Posses the kind who don't have to have a bunch of stupid characters in front of their name such as "&%*(£)") The ultimate mordern warefarez *T*$()££%(£**(" we are in it for fun that is it! (Some of you are going to ask what is our logo... the logo is of a pair of scales (meaning justice) with a crowbar and a combat shotgun infront of them, referencing other franchises like Fallout and Half-Life. It basically means "justice at any cost" or "justice on the cheap" which seems more accurate.) It's a casual and easy way for the group to set up a team on games like Left 4 Dead, Team Fortress 2 etc. Anyone is free to join but only a handful of members can become officers. If you are an officer, please notify me before making anyone else an officer. I don't want a group full of officers I don't know! I'm hoping to keep this a happy and produtive group, feel free to leave announcements to alert us that you are playing a game either to keep you company and not face the stupid bots or strangers or to save your ass from the firing line. We now have a YouTube account where we will upload some gameplays and shit hoping to have a Blogspot account as well for random shit.... The Clan can be found in any of 3 of our bases the first being in Armadillo (The poker room with the table and the bed) the second being at plain view and the third being in the church in chuperosa little time is spent here but these are common raundevous points should we get split up. The clan usually do free-roam and co-op missions doing small things such as stealing ammo to saving hostages (that is if the Hanged Man hasn't set them on fire) they can be seen in gang hideouts wiping the unlawful out or in towns such as Armadillo being chased by the law. Not all Corrupt Regulators have Red Dead, however the majority do and all on the PS3. (Not sure if anyone has another copy on the Xbox...) http://steamcommunity.com/groups/CorruptRegulators/ http://www.youtube.com/user/thecorruptregulators http://cregulators.blogspot.com.html Joining the posse Anyone can join, although only a handful can be officers, don't want too many officers. We don't know, however you may join the community to your hearts content. If you wish to become an officer, you will have to be approved and go through a trial. The trial is horrible and shows how dedicated to the order you really are! May God have mercy on your soul if you do that trial... Legendary creatures killed Wilbur the boar / Keifer the wolf / Demi cougar / Roberto the Bobcat / Members The Hanged Man Swift Frostsaber Jamunition Emo_GRL_4_EVA Drew Lectre The Sam "Krambo" Leaders * Leader 1 (we don't work in leaders or ranks) * Leader 2 Other members * Member 1 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }}